


It Ends on a Rainy Day

by plumerri



Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumerri/pseuds/plumerri
Summary: He likes it, when his voice actually is so powerful.





	It Ends on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/gifts).



> For llaras, have a good holidays!
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Ed is not actively seeking out a new band to join, here in New York, but sometimes after wrapping up a long shoot with Taylor, they would talk about music, about lyrics, sometimes a melody that one of them has created, or just something about music.   
  
Ed is not the world's greatest vocalist (he can think of  _a lot_  of other better bands out there) but the problem is that he needs to be a star. He likes others to listen to him, likes it when people actually applaud him and it is not about his pretty looks, but of his voice. His voice. He likes it, when his voice actually is so powerful.   
  
~   
  
Ed walks into the set always with a cup of coffee in his hand, but never two cups, because if you want your own coffee, then go get your own coffee. That's Ed's maxim in life. Niceness gets you nowhere, to borrow an old adage, and Ed is a traditionalist. He is such a typical Brit, with a secret obsession with Earl Grey and scones. He remembers on the first day of shooting he looks around his fellow costars and instantly feels that none of them will actually be good listeners enough for him, and he feels a little dismayed.   
  
Maybe that has changed.   
  
~   
  
The apartment's decoration is all Leighton's fault, really. Ed does not like curtains (because he has enough of them back at home) and Chace simply doesn't care. Ed feels that Chace is being aloof, being  _irritating_ , really, but then when sometimes in the living room, when suddenly their feet touch each other after an exciting movie scene, there is almost conductivity.   
  
~   
  
Sooner enough they have actually spent  _years_  in the city, and then they start to talk, really. Ed tells Chace about everything, about his band, about rainy weather (he should know well) and about Jessica. Chace listens attentively, because Ed likes to question him afterwards about the small details that Ed has mentioned. Their form of 20 Questions works, because Ed is not that grouchy, and Chace is not that aloof.   
  
The problem with their knowledge of each other is that they are suddenly having this bromance going along, on set, when Leighton is talking to Ed and suddenly Chace knows more things about Ed than Leighton. It is funny to watch Leighton and Chace argue over the specifics of taking tea in London or the merits of a waistcoat versus a vest, but then Ed feels a little happier.   
  
~   
  
Sometimes Ed sings for Jessica, when he is a little intoxicated, when he is a little dizzy-headed. They will be in his room, and Ed knows that behind that wall is a headboard, where Chace might be lying on, and then he will take care not to sing so loud, but Jessica laughs really loud, and then it will spoil everything. Sometimes he ends the night by kissing Jessica, sometimes he ends it by falling asleep, dreaming about kissing someone else.   
  
When he breaks up with Jessica it is no big deal, because he is British and he can always use that as an excuse.   
  
~   
  
Chace comes into Ed's room, that night, and Ed is standing next to the only window, breathing in the night air and smoke and taking in the view (which is not very spectacular, to be exact, but at least there is still a view) and then wonders a little and then he hears Chace's footsteps.   
  
"So, uh, you and Jessica?" Chace sounds apologetic and – trying. His voice is a little bit gruff, like as if he hasn't woken up yet, which is something Ed can hear almost everyday.   
  
"I appreciate your concern, Crawford, but suddenly you have become Aunt Agony?"   
  
Chace looks around, grabs the cushion from the futon and throws it at Ed, who manages to avoid it, and then both of them gasp at the same time when the cushion falls out of the window, and down it goes.   
  
The fraction of a second later is followed by silence, then the laughter from two very mischievous boys who have broken a flowerpot, and then more giggling.   
  
~   
  
It is definitely awkward on set, because the girls has ganged up against Ed and Chace, who seem to be laughing about what happen yesterday and  _not telling anyone_. Penn is actually ignoring everyone, so he is spared, but Ed and Chace just keep laughing.   
  
Actually, that is not really the awkward part. It is more of Jessica sneaking glances between Ed and Chace, and Ed realizing what she is doing, afraid of confirming what she has said.   
  
~   
  
Somehow everyone has seen it, like from the first time. That's what you get for playing best friends, then ex-best friends, then best friends. It is almost like the unresolved sexual tension on air, except that depending on viewers' response and the network executives you normally do not get written a romantic storyline. You will date everyone else, except for your best friend. And if you finally get together, then everyone else will say, "There, I told you so."   
  
~   
  
Ed opens every single container of Chinese food and let the smell overcome him. Food. Smells better here. He picks up the plastic bag, knowing that Chace will be here soon because of the sound of the plastic bag crinkling, and hurriedly walks to throw the trash away. He is seated and his chopsticks are around this particularly succulent piece of chicken (he knows it) before Chace sneaks up from behind and pinches off that piece of chicken.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Stop acting like a child, Westwick. C'mon, move along, where's my noodles?"   
  
~   
  
Three days later, when it is raining very heavily in the city and when everyone who is out is out with expensive coats and waterproof boots, Ed and Chace will be sharing an umbrella, wearing flip flops, and laughing as they run towards their favorite café, all wet. 


End file.
